Elles reviennent
by sandou01
Summary: Les cinyclons sont retourné sur leur planète tout est redevenue normal. Les filles reprennent le cours de leur vie. Mais une nouvelle menace fait son apparition et on peux pas dire que ça va faire le bonheur de tout le monde. L'amour est au rendez-vous!
1. Ça recommence

**Chapitre 1 Ça recommence **

**...: ** Ichigo t'es affaires sont elle prête ?  
**Ichigo:**Oui maman

Ichigo descendit en bas pour le dîner le lendemain c'était la rentré.  
_[ ses parents s'appelle Shintaro et Sakura Momomiya ]_

**Shintaro: ** Alors prête ma puce pour la rentré? Ce sera ta première année au lycée.  
**Ichigo:** Oui, ca va être super, je serais dans même lycée que Letasu.  
**Sakura:** Comme ça tu connaîtra au moins quelqu'un. Et Miwa et Moe?  
**Ichigo: **Oui elles seront encore dans ma classe si tout va bien. Il y aura aussi Aoyama.

Ichigo remonta dans sa chambre prête à aller dormir. Sur ça table de nuit trônais une photo d'elle et les mew mew avec aussi Aoyama, Keiichiro et Ryo.

**Ichigo:**Ça va faire 2 presque 3 ans que tout est terminé n'est ce pas mini mew!

Ichigo avais garder mini mew en "souvenir" après le départ de Keiichiro et Ryo pour l'Angleterre. Le projet étant terminé ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester. Les filles était tout de même resté en contact.

**Ichigo: **Je dois dire que ça me manque légèrement de ne plus travaillé au café et aussi de sauvé la planète. Les filles aussi me manque même si je les vois de temps en temps mais c'est pas pareil... Bien sur Keiichiro me manque aussi sans oublie cette imbécile de Ryo.

Ichigo s'endormi peu de temps après ces dernière parole.

**Letasu:** Ichigoooo!  
**Ichigo:** Bonjour Letasu.  
**Letasu:** Tu es en retard pour la cérémonie d'entrée!  
**Ichigo:** Je sais mais j'ai eu du mal à me levé.  
**Letasu:** Tu n'a pas peur d'avoir froid avec ton uniforme d'été ?  
**Ichigo:** Non t'inquiète on est pratiquement en été.  
**Letasu:**Oui mais il fait plutôt froid pour un mois d'avril. Enfin bon, viens on vas être vraiment en retard si on se dépêche pas.

_[et oui la rentrée au Japons est en Avril, je me suis renseigné avant parce que je voulais la mettre comme la notre, et ça n'aurais pas été dans l'esprit du mangas ^^' ]_  
Ichigo se trouvait donc bien dans la classe de Miwa et Moe mais malheureusement pas avec Aoyama. Letasu elle était à l'étage supérieure étant un an plus âgé .  
Après une journée à découvrir sa nouvelle classe et ses nouveaux profs elle rejoint Letasu. Ensemble elle partir ensemble au café car même si elle n'y travaillais plus c'était devenue une habitude avec les filles de si retrouver.

**Minto:** Bonjour les filles.  
**Letasu:** Bonjour Minto alors cette rentrée ?  
**Minto:** Elle c'est bien passé même si deux, trois personnes on vraiment de mauvais manière, on se demande comment ça ce fait qu'il soit dans une écoles privées.  
**Ichigo:** Toujours aussi pimbêche.  
**Minto:** Je ne te permet pas, une fille avec aussi peu de classe que toi ne devrais même pas oser m'adresser la parole.  
**Ichigo:** Espèce de ...  
**Zakuro:** Ça suffit les filles on est pas la pour ce disputer.  
**Pudding:**Bonjouur!

Les filles discutaient pendant un moment jusqu'au moment ou elle décidaient qu'il était temps pour elles de rentrée chez elles. Le lendemain pour tout ce petit monde, la journée ce passa normalement. La semaine sans suivis, et étant la rentré les devoirs ne se bousculais pas alors elles se retrouvaient devant le parc à côté du café. Ichigo pour ne pas délaisser son petit ami l'emmena avec elle. Ils commencèrent à parler tous ensemble, quand pudding arriva, en retard, en criant de tout ses poumons.

**Pudding:** Les fiiiiiilllles!  
**Letasu:** Bah Pudding qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?  
**Pudding:** La ...la mar...la marque elle ... elle est re ... revenue!  
**Zakuro:** Respire et explique toi clairement.  
**Pudding:** La marque elle est revenue  
**Minto:** La marque? Qu'elle marque ?  
**Pudding:**La marque des mew mew !

Tout en disant ça phrase elle montra son front aux autres filles. Les filles s'affolant regardaient elle même les endroits ou était leur marque. Elles se regardaient toutes et eurent la même idée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle commençaient à courir vers le café.  
C'est la qu'elle virent un camion de déménagement. Elles se précipitaient donc à l'intérieure du café avec Aoyama à leur trousse qui n'avait pas encore tout compris.  
Ichigo ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

**...:** Et bien Ichigo on ta jamais appris à frappé ?  
**Ichigo:** Ryo ?  
**Keiichiro:** Tient bonjour les filles, justement on allé vous appeller.  
**Ryo:** Et oui vous allez reprendre du service.  
**Zakuro:** Qui est notre ennemis cette fois ?  
**Keiichiro:** Il s'appelle les Pragmas il veulent faire de la terre la leur et bien sur asservir les humains.  
**Pudding:** Pourquoi ils ont pas de planète ?  
**Keiichiro:** Si mais la leur est trop petite pour contenir tout leur peuple il attaque donc d'autre planète ou les conditions de vie y est agréable.  
**Ichigo:** Alors montrons leur que on va pas ce laissé faire!  
**Keiichiro:** Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir.  
**Ichigo:** Aoyama tu nous aideras n'est ce pas?  
**Ryo:** Non c'est bien trop dangereux tu as perdu tes pouvoirs de chevalier bleus les filles ne pourrons pas combattre et te protéger en même temps. Et ma décisions est irrévocable.  
**Ichigo:** Comment ça non?  
**Aoyama:** Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, Ryo na pas tout à fait tord je ne serais qu'un poids pour vous. Mais ne te fais pas de soucie je serais de tout coeur avec toi.  
**Ichigo:**Si tu le dis.

Et il la sera dans ses bras afin de la rassurer. Ryo regardais la scène et se trouvais fière d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour voir le moins possible Aoyama, car vue qu'il n'était plus dans l'équipe il ne travaillerais donc plus avec eux, et il traîneras moins souvent au café. Enfin ce stratagème était surtout pour ne pas voir Ichigo et Aoyama s'embrasser à tout vas comme d'ailleurs ils étaient entrain de faire.

**Ryo:**Bon les filles on se revoit demain à 9h pour l'ouverture du café.

Et toutes rentraient chez elles, Ichigo accompagné d'Aoyama. Toutes sauf Zakuro.

**Zakuro:**Tu es content de ton petit stratagème? Mais il ne servira à rien si toi tu ne tente rien.

Ryo soupira, et Zakuro rentra chez elle après cette dernière réplique.

* * *

Les filles sont-elles prête à affronter cette nouvelle menace?

la suite dans le chapitre 2

il n'y a pour l'instant pas grand chose dans ce Chapitre =/


	2. Première impression

**Chapitre 2 première impression**

Le lendemain les filles retournaient au café pour travailler et les vielles habitudes reprenais. Ichigo était en retard et se fit sermonner par Minto.  
Letasu toujours aussi maladroite commença déjà à cassé les assiettes, Pudding fit sont spectacle, Zakuro était toujours aussi désagréable avec les clients, Tandis que Ichigo jonglais entre réparé les bêtises de Letasu s'excuser auprès des clients de Zakuro et s'occuper de ses propres clients. Quand à Minto et bien c'était Minto, elle buvait son thé.  
Le café du fermer l'après midi. tous se retrouvaient dans la cave de celui ci.

**Keiichiro:**Nous allons vous expliquer ce que font les Pragmas pour attaquer une planètes. Ce n'est pas très différents des cinyclons mais cela change tout de même. Ils transforment des animaux pour qu'ils soient agressifs et bien sur assez fort pour résister à des attaques. Mais se ne sont pas nos animaux qu'ils prennent ce sont les leurs. Ils sont légèrement plus effrayant que les nôtres ...

_[Vous voyez les monstres de monstres et cie ? He bien vous enlever tout ce qui y a de gentil et humains chez eux et vous avez les animaux des pragmas. Je sais je me suis pas foulé pour chercher ^^']_**  
**  
**  
****Ryo:** D'ailleurs il y en as un qui attaque la ville. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire les filles!  
**Mew Mew:**Mewtamorphose ...

Les filles partirent combattre le monstre, celui-ci fut plutôt facile à battra. Et tout rentra très vite dans l'ordre.

**...:** Quoi il c'est fait battre ? Mais qui sont c'est filles?  
**...:** C'est tout ce dont tes monstres sont capable de faire Eril ?  
**Eril:** Tais-toi Izul je ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait des pimbêches capable de le détruire!  
**Izul:** Ce que tu peut être naïve. La prochaine fois regarde moi faire et prends en de la graine.  
**Eril:**C'est ce qu'on verras!

Les deux pragmas disparurent. Les filles quand à elles retournaient aux café, confiante pour les prochaines attaques.

**Puddings:** On lui as mit la patté à ce monstre!  
**Ichigo:** C'est vrai il a pas fait long feu.  
**Ryo:** Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite mesdemoiselles, la prochaine fois l'ennemie seras conscient de notre existence et enverras donc des monstres plus forts.  
**Ichigo:**Quel rabat-joie tu ne peux pas plutôt nous dire qu'on a fait du bon travail, et être fier de nous?!

Ryo s'approcha alors d'ichigo prit une mèche de cheveux de la rose dans sa main et pencha et murmura quelque mots au creux de l'oreille du chaton. Si bien que seule ichigo put l'entendre.

**Ryo:**Tu as fait du bon travail, et je suis très fier de toi mon chaton.

Ichigo devint toute rouge ses oreilles et sa queue de chat sortir, elle poussa Ryo puis partie en courant en direction de chez elles.

**Ichigo:** _(non mais quel abrutie celui-la, qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris tout d'un coup à cause de lui mais oreilles et ma queue sont sortie. Il ma fichue des frissons)_Shigorane Ryo espèce de crétin.

Pendant ce temps au café. Tout le monde se demanda ce que Ryo avait bien put dire à la jeune fille pour qu'elle parte comme ça. Ryo lui avait un grand sourire qui ornait son visage, heureux d'avoir provoqué une telle réactions chez la jeune fille.  
Le lendemain Ichigo pensait encore à ce qu'avait fais Ryo, elle trouvait ça vraiment gênant.

**Aoyama:** Ichigo?  
**Ichigo:** Ha Aoyama je t'avais pas entendue.  
**Aoyama: ** J'avais remarqué sa fait bien 5 minute que je t'appelle.  
**Ichigo:** Je suis désolé!  
**Aoyama:** Ce n'est pas grave. Est ce que tout vas bien ?  
**Ichigo:** Oui tout vas très bien.  
**Aoyama:** Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas entrainement aujourd'hui tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au café?  
**Ichigo:**Oui avec plaisir.

Aoyama et Ichigo firent le chemin ensemble. Arrivé devant le café Ichigo avait du mal à se séparer d'Aoyama. Ils s'apprêtaient alors à s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir.

**Ryo: ** Ichigo tu es en retard dépêche toi de rentrer nous avons beaucoup de clients.  
**Ichigo:** (soupir) J'arrive! A demain Aoyama!  
**Aoyama:**A demain!

Ichigo fit un dernier signe à Aoyama avant de rentré dans le café, elle ignora complètement Ryo et partit aux vestiaires se changer. Ryo regarda méchamment en le voyant partir.

**Ichigo:** Non mais qu'est qu'il a Ryo. J'allais juste dire au revoir à Aoyama et j'allais rentrer. Non mais je vous jure celui la ...  
**Ryo:** Celui-la quoi ?  
**Ichigo **_énervé:_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fait dans les vestiaires pervers !  
**Ryo:** Je ne suis pas un pervers, en plus tu es déjà complètement habillé, ca ne sert à rien de me lancer des objets à la figure! Ha et au faite, vue que tu était en retard tu feras la fermeture.  
**Ichigo** _murmurant:_ Espèce d'esclavagiste.  
**Ryo:** Pardon tu as dit quelque chose?  
**Ichigo:**Non!

Zakuro n'avait pas put venir ce soir et Letasu elle finissait une heure plus tard qu'Ichigo donc elle n'était pas encore la. Ichigo du faire presque tout le travail.  
Finalement Letasu arriva et le travail à faire fut moins colossale pour le chaton.  
Quand ce fut l'heure de la fermeture Ichigo était épuisé. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et pausa sa tête sur la table.

**Ichigo:** Je suis épuisé. Minto à encore rien fait de la journée ...  
**Keiichiro:** Tient Ichigo tu n'est pas encore partit ?  
**Ichigo:** Non mais je vais pas tarder, enfin quand j'aurais trouvé assez de force pour me lever!  
**Keiichiro:** Prend ça c'est une nouvelle recette tu veux bien le goûter pour moi ?  
**Ichigo:**Ouaah ce gâteau est magnifique je vais me faire un plaisir d'y goûter.

Keiichiro la regarda manger le gâteau avec appétit avec un sourire, il vus Ryo venir dans leur direction et s'éclipsa. Ichigo releva la tête.

**Ichigo:** Tient ou est Keiichiro ?  
**Ryo:** Il est repartie dans la cuisine. C'est quoi ce que tu mange ?  
**Ichigo:**C'est trop bon tient goûte!

Ichigo pris un bout du gâteau dans sa cuillère et l'amena à la bouche de Ryo. Ce dernier accepta tout en rougissant.

**Ryo:** C'est vrai que c'est délicieux!  
**Ichigo:** T'as vue?! Faut que j'aille complimenter le chef.  
**Ryo:** Oui tu devrais.  
**Ichigo:**Mais t'es tout rouge ça va pas Ryo? tu es malade?

Tout en disant ça Ichigo mit sa main sur le front de Ryo ce qui le fit devenir encore plus rouge.  
Il retiras vivement la main d'ichigo et se retourna.

**Ryo:** Non ça va je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas.  
**Ichigo:**Tu devrais quand même faire attention à toi, ce serais dommage si tu venais à tombé malade.

Ryo fut très étonné par la réflexion d'ichigo mais fit comme si de rien n'était pendant qu'elle partait en direction de la cuisine pour complimenter Keiichiro.

**Eril:** Alors Izul tu ne tente rien?  
**Izul:** Mais ne t'inquiète pas cela vas bientôt être chose faite, et tu pourras alors constater à quel point notre différence de pouvoirs est grande.  
**Eril:**Grrrr.

* * *

Que prépare Izul ? les mews mews vont-elles s'en sortir ?  
Bientôt chapitre 3

N'hésité pas à laisser vos impression


	3. Rupture

**Chapitre 3 Rupture**

Le lendemain notre petite Ichigo se leva avec un très mauvais pressentiment, mais se dit que c'était juste une impression. Elle alla donc en cours comme tout les jours.  
Pendant l'après midi il y eu comme un tremblement de terre, mais il fut très rapide personne sans soucias jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri de bête féroce, elle déchira presque les tympans.  
Ichigo et Letasu ayant compris que c'était l'ennemie se dirigeaient tout droit vers ce cris.

**Ichigo:** Il est immense cette fois!  
**Letasu:** Oui on vas surement avoir un peu plus de mal.  
**Ichigo et Letasu:** Mewtamorphose.  
**Letasu:** Attaque des grandes profondeurs!  
**Ichigo:**Ça ne lui as rien fait?!

Le monstre se retourna et vue nos deux héroïnes. Il était immense, il avait trois yeux rouge sang, c'est pattes était doté d'immense griffe. Il était d'une couleur boue et avait une immense queue comme pour le tenir en équilibre vue la taille de ses pattes et sa tête.  
Il mit donc un coup de patte comme pour balayer les deux jeunes filles, elles l'évitaient de justesse.  
Leur combat commençait à s'éterniser, les filles n'arrivait pas à leur détruire juste à le blesser mais légèrement. les autres fit finalement leurs apparitions.

**Minto:** Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que c'est que se monstre ?  
**Pudding:** Attaque pâte de fruit.  
**Zakuro:**Coup de fouet tranchant.

Mais les deux attaques ne firent que le blesser superficiellement, cela énerva tout de même le monstre! Izul ce délectait du spectacle pendant que Eril elle fulminait à côté.

**Eril: ** Moi aussi j'aurais pu en faire autant ...  
**Izul:** Ha oui alors pourquoi tu ne la pas fait? tu es trop nul !  
**Eril:** Répète un peu pour voir pimbêche ?  
**Izul:** Tu es nuuuul.  
**Eril:**Tu vas voir qui est nul!

Les deux filles se mirent à se battre et apparurent sur le champs de bataille.

**Eril:** Sale dinde!  
**Izul:** Mocheté!  
**Eril:** Laidrons!  
**Izul:** T'es même pas capable de battre ses filles tu es une perdante Eril!  
**Eril:** Aaah tu m'énerve!  
**Zakuro:** On peux savoir qui vous êtes? Vous feriez mieux de partir c'est dangereux par ici!  
**Eril:** Qu'est ce qu'elle veux celle la ?  
**Izul:** Pff ce n'est aucune m'en dangereux pour nous vue que c'est mon monstre!  
**Ichigo:** Vous êtes les Pragmas ?  
**Izul:**Au une lueur d'intelligence,le monstre tue les!

Le monstre fondit sur nos mew mew, seul Zakuro, Minto et Ichigo purent l'éviter!

**Ichigo:**Letasu, pudding !

Malheureusement les deux autres avait été éjecté contre un immeuble elles avaient perdu conscience. Les trois autres se mirent en colère et redoublèrent leurs attaques. C'est alors que Aoyama surgit, il avait peur pour Ichigo et ne la voyant pas revenir, était partie à sa recherche.  
Il aida Ichigo à se relever car elle avait trébuché après avoir évité une attaque.

**Ichigo:** Aoyama part c'est dangereux!  
**Aoyama:**Pas sans toi!

Ils évitaient une attaque tout deux, malheureusement Aoyama n'avait plus de pouvoir donc il fut vite pris au piège, Ichigo se mit entre lui et le monstre pour le protéger elle fut alors projeté avec une rare violence sur un immeuble.

**Aoyama:** Ichigo Nooon!  
**Zakuro:**Ichigo ?!

Minto était trop concentré sur le combat pour voir l'état de sa coéquipière.

**Ichigo:**Les filles donnaient moi vos pouvoir on vas l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute.

Les filles s'exécutèrent , Ichigo lança alors la dernière attaque qui désintégras le monstre.

**Izul:**Non mon monstre, c'est pas possible! Sale garce tu vas me le payer!

Elle se jeta alors sur Ichigo et la rua de coup jusqu'à ce que Zakuro intervienne et renvoie Izul loin d'Ichigo.

**Eril: **Vient Izul on a fini pour l'instant.

Elle disparurent dans un nuage de fumé rouge. Ichigo elle tomba dans les pommes dans les bras de Zakuro. Les trois blessé furent amenez à l'hôpital.  
Letasu et pudding fut vite rétablie mais Ichigo ne se réveillais toujours pas. Il devait être 21h quand Ryo et Keiichiro arrivaient à l'hôpital. Zakuro leur expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé.  
Pris dans une colère noir notre blondinet souleva par le col Aoyama.

**Ryo: ** Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Tu n'as plus de pouvoir tu ne peux pas combattre à ses côté tu ne fait que la gêner. A cause de toi elle est mal en point! juste parce que tu as voulus jouer les héros elle se trouve dans un lit d'hôpital.  
**Aoyama:** Je sais que c'est de ma faute, j'en prend l'entière responsabilité. Je suis réellement désolé.  
**Ryo: ** Ha oui tu en es conscient? Tu veux prendre l'entière responsabilité, tu es désolé? Si tu es vraiment désolé tu ferrais mieux de la laissé. C'est ça quitte ça vie, oublie la pour qu'elle n'est plus a ce retrouver dans cette état!  
**Aoyama:** Je ne peux pas la laisser je l'aime et je veux la protéger!  
**Ryo,** _menaçant:_ Je ne te laissa pas le choix. Si un jour tu te retrouve encore une situation comme celle si elle voudras te protégé et un jour sa pourrais la tuer! Ne viens plus la voir ! Tu vas juste la faire souffrir, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle!  
**Keiichiro:** Ca suffit Ryo il a juste voulus l'aider!  
**Ryo: ** Il ne la pas aidé tout au contraire c'est lui qui la mit dans ce lit d'hôpital, c'est a cause de lui qu'elle aura pu ne pas en réchapper! s'il l'aimait vraiment il n'y serais pas allé!  
**Aoyama:** Au contraire c'est parce que je l'aime que j'y suis allé. J'avais peur pour elle!  
**Ryo:**Tu ments parce que si tu l'aimait vraiment tu aurais eu confiance en elle, tu auras surmonter ta peur et tu aurais cru en ses capacités. Le seul qui l'aime vraiment ici c'est moi! Je crois en elle bien plus que toi je sais qu'elle peux tous nous sauver.

Après cette déclaration Aoyama eu comme un coup au coeur, Ryo avait raison il aurais du croire en elle. Il lamait et devait faire tout pour que plus jamais elle ne soit dans cette Etat.  
Ryo qui devenait de plus en plus énervé voulu frapper Aoyama, il fut arrêté pas le monde fini par partire l'heure des visites étant terminé. Letasu appela les parents d'ichigo pour leur dire qu'elle dormait chez elle ce soir. Zakuro elle resta a l'hôpital attendant de bonne nouvel d'Ichigo.  
Vers 23 h Ichigo se réveillas. Elle vue une silhouette dans un coin de la chambre.

**Ichigo:** Ou est ce que je suis? Aoyama c'est toi?  
**Aoyama:** Tu es à l'hôpital et ça à cause de moi.  
**Ichigo:** Ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
**Aoyama:** Si c'est entièrement de la mienne. Je ne peux plus te protéger!  
I**chigo:**Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime quand même.

Il s'était approcher du lit, Ichigo avait avancer ses mains près du visage d'Aoyama mais il les repoussa.

**Aoyama:** C'est fini Ichigo!  
**Ichigo:** De quoi qu'est ce qui est fini?  
**Aoyama:** Nous deux. Je pars demain rejoindre mes parents en Angleterre, j'était resté parce que je pensais t'aimer mais je me suis mentie à moi même et à toi, ... je ne t'aime plus Ichigo.  
**Ichigo:** Non tu ment n'est ce pas?  
**Aoyama:**Je suis désolé Ichigo!

Il partait de la chambre sans se retourner, des larmes coulait sur ses joues mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la mettre en dangers une nouvel fois. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours mais il valais mieux pour elle qu'il ne soit plus là, Ryo avait raison il n'était qu'un poids pour elle. Il partit alors de l'hôpital le coeur lourd. Il l'entendais de sa chambre hurler et pleurer.

**Ichigo: **Nooon Aoyama revient! Ne m'abandonne pas.

Ichigo pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Zakuro qui était resté et avais assister à tout l'échange vint consoler Ichigo. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme on berce un bébé pour qu'il s'endorme.  
Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le brun était partit pour l'Angleterre et que le chaton était sortie de l'hôpital mais elle restait cloîtré chez elle.  
Ryo n'était pas fier de lui, il se sentait mal.

* * *

Que vas t-il advenir d'Ichigo?

A voir dans le chapitre 4

Allez sur mon blog: mon-fanfic sur skyrock


End file.
